Field
The present disclosure relates to a print apparatus and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-111424 discloses a technique of executing a print process performed by a print apparatus and a server in cooperation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-111424 does not discuss appropriate selection of a server corresponding to an apparatus of a connection partner.